Overdose: Love
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE PUNISHEMENT CURE! Things were fairly back to normal. Well, as normal as they'd be with a seductive, raunchy, bastard of a husband. Mpreg. Nothing more to say really.


This is what you people decided when I asked in my poll about what you wanted for the next one-shot. This is the sequel to _The Punishment Cure_ since I felt bad for leading a few of you on about it not being a single chapter story.

"Blah"-talking  
'Blah'-thinking  
_Blah_-flashback/dream  
**Blah**-Kyuubi and Naruto conversation

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

There was nothing in the world that compared to the way he was feeling. He felt dizzy, the room was spinning. The world was suddenly becoming too distant. He felt as if his breakfast was coming back to greet him. Ramen didn't quite taste as good the second time around.

Suddenly he was running through the door and the cold floor was becoming suspiciously close. He fell to his knees, the feeling practically overwhelming him.

And then he was throwing up. Everything that he'd eaten in the last few hours. It was all appearing in the toilet.

The room was overheated. After emptying his stomach, and nearly feeling like his bowels would soon follow, Naruto slumped on the floor, feeling relief at the pressure of the cool tile against his warm skin.

When part of his strength had finally returned, he managed to crawl back to his bed. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the rumbling of his empty stomach.

He didn't want to eat anything, not particularly one to enjoy the taste of rising bile, but he needed something to keep his health up.

Unless he wanted to have complications.

As it was, his body was in a delicate position, already carrying what should not be there, but to ignore what his doctor had specifically told him really wouldn't be smart.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

_It had been four months since Naruto's attempt to run away, and things were fairly normal again._

_Well, as normal as they would be with a horny, sexy, seductive, deceiving bastard for a husband._

_Naruto had been complaining of stomach pains and the fact that he'd put on quite a bit of weight in that short period of time._

"_Hn. Maybe you just ate something bad, dobe. Ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner isn't exactly the bet diet." Sasuke had reiterated for the fourth time that week._

"_I'm thinking that maybe I should go see Tsunade-baachan. I wonder if it's something serious. Ramen has never let me down before." he declared with conviction before thumping his chest with a fist._

_It was two days later that the blonde was no longer able to stand the constant disturbance in his daily routine. And then he was sitting in front of a slightly confused Tsunade._

"_Baa-chan! My stomach hurts and I think I have a pimple!" The kit cried as he unleashed the full force of his puppy dog eyes, while pointing to a barely visible red mark upon his forehead._

"_Well, what do you want me to do about it, gaki? Did you ever wonder if maybe you ate something bad?" She replied without hesitation._

"_Aww…come on! Sasuke-bastard already tried to pull that one on me!" He pouted. "Can't you just examine me? Please!"_

"_Shut up, brat. You're giving me a headache. Lie down."_

_Naruto lay across the bed and stared at nothing in particular. Something about the old woman's stares made him self conscious. And it didn't help that would once in a while shift into confusion and then irritation. Her brows would furrow, otherwise indicating displeasure with what she found._

_And the blonde had just happened to fall asleep. Tsunade had been tapping her nails against the counter for a little over thirty minutes before the poor kit came around._

"_Wha…?" He looked around, perplexed, attempting to remember his location._

"_Well, I've got good news, and even better news." There was a proud glint in the woman's eyes._

_The young kit looked at her in question._

"_The good news is that you're absolutely healthy," she said, stopping to inhale. Then her face broke out in a smile. "And you are two months pregnant!"_

"_WHAT!!" Naruto practically yelled._

_And that was how it had happened. After getting the disbelieving blonde to finally quit denying it, and look at the facts, Tsunade began explaining._

_Yoko no Kyuubi was a demon. Though "he" took on the male form, demons were generally genderless. In effect, Naruto's structure, though clearly male, had been changed, and with that fusion that happened when he was born, when his body had not fully developed, was given the ability of fertilization, in which case he would not have if he was not a jinchuuriki. It was something that may have been considered another reason to fear the Kyuubi container, because he could reproduce and deliver offspring. It was unnatural, it was wrong, it was against morality._

_But nonetheless, Naruto was one to cherish life as delicately as possible, being one who had not been. He would keep the child and rear it._

**END FLASHBACK**

That had been six months ago, and now he lay in bed wondering why in the hell pregnancy had a few added surprises…

"Naruto?" the raven stuck his head into the room cautiously, his eyes scanning the room before settling on the lump under the covers. "Dobe, are you hungry?"

"Don't call me that, teme…" Naruto replied weakly before shaking his head slightly.

Sasuke walked into the room and settled himself beside him. The captain stared at him with a kind expression. The kit reached up a hand to cup his husband's face before pulling him down for a soft kiss. It lasted hardly more than a few seconds, but it left both of them breathless and hungry for more.

"I want you so badly, dobe." Sasuke whispered as he hovered above the blonde, placing soft kisses on the man's neck.

"Sasuke…you know I want you, too. But we need to be careful of the baby." He placed a hand lightly upon his bulging stomach. The raven pulled back and placed their foreheads together, their breath mingling. Then he moved his hand to rest upon Naruto's, and he could have sworn that he could indeed feel the child moving within his wife. His future…

He wouldn't dare try to calm those emotions of happiness that always welled up whenever he laid eyes on Naruto. His love from childhood was fulfilling something that he'd given up when he agreed to marry him. It was an added bonus to his already bursting heart.

There was nothing that seemed more important, more cardinal, more enlightening than the love he held with his blonde. Nothing was more than their love, the strength of that love, and the product of that love that they both anticipated.

His lips continued to trail along his wife's throat and neck, but he did not initiate anything that would have tempted into a quick romp. He allowed their passion cool, though he knew quite well that those smoldering embers could easily be ignited.

Sasuke smiled at his dobe. "Well, if you're not hungry, then go ahead and rest. I'll be just down the hall if you need me."

"I'll always need you, bastard." the blonde smiled before kissing his husband one last time and rolling onto his side.

The raven walked from the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He didn't move for a few minutes. Every time he saw Naruto, every time he held and felt Naruto, every time he even heard Naruto's voice, it was as if that news of their parenthood was all brand new. It was like experiencing triumph over and over again, and then the elation that followed that could not be diverted by anything else.

Slowly, he walked away from his wife's room.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

**Hey, kit, are you alright? **The nine-tails asked his retainer with a wary tone.**  
**

**Yeah, I'm fine, Kyuubi. Why?  
**

**Well, because I'm not sure if this pregnancy thing is such a good thing for you after all. It seems like it's taking a huge toll on you and I'm worried that if it becomes too much...**

**Kyuu, why don't you just tell me what it is that you want to say? **Naruto could hear the Kyuubi sigh from the depths of his prison.

**I didn't know when I should tell you, but you're having twins. **There was a slight tone of pride that came with the confession from Kyuubi.

**What?! But Tsuade-baachan only felt one child! What do you mean—!**

**I mean exactly what I said. As a demon of the highest caliber, I have the capability of giving my host not only the ability to become fertilized, but the gender and amount of children of my choice. **Naruto could hear the fox's smirk. **Just so you know, they're both boys. So the Uchiha shouldn't find a problem with having an heir now.**

**Do you realize what you're telling me?! And especially when I'm supposed to give birth in less than three months!! Is this even possible!? **In his mind, the kit began spiraling into a worry mode. How was he supposed to support two children on such short notice? Sure the bastard would be happy, but what about the one who was supposed to bring them into the world?!

**Calm down, kit. You'll be fine. I'll be there the entire time guiding you through the pregnancy.**

**That's comforting. **The blonde responded sarcastically.

**Would you rather I sleep through the entire process and then laugh as you whine about how horrible it was? **The fox demon threatened.

**No! I'm sorry...I'm just...nervous. That's all.**

**It's only natural, kit. I mean, it's not as if I've ever had the chance to guide a male through the 'miracle' of birth, but this should be an interesting experience.**

Naruto groaned in defeat and closed his eyes again. He hoped that he could just fall asleep and drown out the smug demon's ramblings.

­**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

"Ah!" the blonde cried out as another moment passed and he was swallowed by the feeling.

**Breathe, kit. If you don't you'll faint. Breathe!**

**What the hell do you think I'm doing!?** The blonde snapped back. The contractions that had begun to come were coming closer together, and much stronger.

**Pushing helps.**

This time, Naruto did not respond as he attempted to listen to the RN and Sakura.

"Naruto, please, just a few more pushes. Don't give up." the cherry blossom said in a slightly stressed tone. She'd been the one called to help her male friend, in his female henge form, give birth, and the fact that the children had yet to come out was worrying her.

The blonde had been in labor for nearly 3 hours and it was upsetting. Outside the delivery room, Sasuke had been pacing the entire time, and his mind was far too close to snapping with the tension. Naruto shouldn't have been in there that long.

Although it wasn't an unreasonable amount of time, Sasuke couldn't help but feel all too anxious about his wife's status. There'd been no word of how he was doing, no reassurance, and if he didn't hear anything in the next few minutes, he was going to barge into there and demand that they get the children out.

And then there it was. The crying of a child. Two children!

There were two voices crying out. Two children.

Two beautiful children.

Sasuke didn't realize that he was crying until he felt warm fingers wiping the saline streams from his cheeks.

"Congratulations."

If he had any amount of pride left, it was all gone now as he openly wept happily. His former mentor looked at him proudly.

"I can't believe it, Kakashi." a soft smile touched his face, one that left his silver-haired teacher scrambling for a response.

"Believe, Sasuke. It's all for you. You built up a family, and now you have what you've always wanted."

"No, Naruto is what I always wanted…this…this is so much more." This confession brought on a whole new bout of tears.

"Sasuke-kun. Do you want to see them?"

The raven looked up to see a widely smiling Sakura. He smiled back and nodded.

He was shown to the room where Naruto still awaited. Half-mast lids pulled back slightly to reveal weary cerulean.

"Sasuke-teme, you _are_ here." a weak smile tugged at the corners of him mouth.

"Where else would I be, dobe?"

There was nothing else to be said as they both looked at the beautiful children in, one in Naruto's arms the other in Sasuke's. Both with black hair. And there was a feeling in the back of Sasuke's mind that told him that the children would have amazingly blue eyes like Naruto.

"What did you name them?"

"Ikuto," the blonde replied, pointing to the child in Sasuke arms. "and Atsuhiko."

"They're great names. I questioned whether or not you'd be able to name them on your own. How horrible it would have been to call my son by some ridiculous name like 'Miso'." the raven joked.

The kit slapped his arm playfully. "Like I would dare."

**--U R Darkest's Pawn—**

The twins had just been placed in their beds and were both sleeping soundly. Naruto smiled down on them with so much pride and joy that it nearly choked him.

And when he walked back down the hallway to where Sasuke was lounging in their bed, he could feel those emotions rising in him again. He was so happy…was it possible to die of it?

"Naruto."

Cobalt eyes met onyx orbs.

He crawled over to his husband self-consciously. Would Sasuke still want him, even after he had fulfilled his duty? Sure, neither of them had known that there was still a way to repopulate the clan, but had that mere change in destiny released him from the bounds that he had tied with the Uchiha?

"Naruto." Sasuke said again, in an even softer voice. "What's wrong?"

The kit's eyes found nothing to grasp as he tried to avoid his husband's stare.

The raven gripped his chin gently and forced him to look up. "What?" he asked again.

"Sasuke, do you…love me?"

As struck as he was by such a sudden demand, the Uchiha nodded immediately. "Of course."

"But, do you r-really love me? I mean, neither of us knew that I could give birth, and yet you still said that you wanted to marry me. And now that you have two sons, why do you need me? I mean, if it was only for that reason, you should be satisfied—"

"Naruto. _This_ has nothing to do with _that._ Yes, I love you very much. I wouldn't want anything else in the world. Our sons were so much a blessing that I'd never thought to ask for. I knew that there probably wasn't a chance that I would still be able to reproduce an Uchiha heir, but now, I can. Thank you for them."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips softly, molding them together, holding them for what seemed like eternity.

"But you know, if you're so worried about our clan, we can always start again."

An evil smile seemed rooted on his lips, and Naruto shivered in both fear and anticipation.

Pale hands were suddenly ripping his shirt off.

"Wait, Sasuke! Not—now!"

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

I tried to keep in tradition with _The Punishment Cure_. I hope that you all like it and that it gives me a little leave-way to not update for a while on LFA and SE. (cringes) This may have been a little rushed, but I was pressed for time.

It's my birthday, so if you wouldn't mind giving me a review as a gift… :)


End file.
